J'aurais voulu te dire
by LadyMrou
Summary: Ton âme te quitte, lentement... et moi je te pleure... Reviens à moi ! Je t'en supplie ! J'aurais voulu te dire... Couple rare


Pour toi, ma p'tite Suzu, comme je sais que tu aimes le Sena/Suzu.

Eyeshield 21 : J'aurai voulu te dire…

J'aurais voulu te dire, tant de choses qui me tenaient à cœur… mais il est trop tard maintenant… Je me sens mal. Je suis triste. Et toi tu me souris. Tu me quittes lentement. Je te caresse tes doux cheveux, pareils à la soie. Non, il est encore temps de te le dire ! J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien n'en sort. Il faut dire que les mots ne suffisent pas ! Ne t'en va pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Mon cœur se déchire, il se désintègre. Ma vie sans toi n'est que supplice. Tout s'est passé trop vite. Si seulement je pouvais arrêter le temps ! Mais je suis impuissant. Et toi tu me quittes en souriant. Tu as toujours cette esquisse sur tes lèvres, quoi qu'il arrive. Mes sentiments sont plus forts que ma raison. Ils ont toujours été plus forts que tout. Je prends ta main dans la mienne. Je verse des larmes de souffrances. J'ai assisté à tout. Tu es allongée, à terre, baignant dans ton propre sang. Je regarde d'un œil humide l'étendue de cette horreur constellée de tâches pourpres. Le dos de ta main, tu le passes sur ma joue. Tu respires lentement, tu sais que ta fin est proche. Si seulement, si seulement, je pouvais tout changer. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour un sourire de toi. Je donnerai tout l'or du monde pour passer un petit moment avec toi. Plus que tout, j'échangerai ma vie pour que tu vives la tienne.

J'aurais voulu te dire… que je t'aimais. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai. J'aurais voulu te dire… que mes pensées n'étaient consacrées qu'à ta seule personne. J'aurais voulu te dire… que je serai toujours là pour toi. J'aurais voulu te dire… que j'adorais ton prénom, Suzuna. J'aurais voulu te dire… à quel point tu étais belle. J'aurais voulu te dire… que j'aurais pu te sauver. J'aurais voulu te dire… que la voiture ne t'a pas renversée. J'aurais voulu te dire… que tu étais saine et sauve. J'aurais voulu te dire, que tu illuminais ma vie. Tu le fais encore… J'aurais voulu te dire… que mon amour pour toi est plus fort que tout. J'aurais voulu te dire... tant d'autres choses.

Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Tes oreilles ont attrapé mes mots. Tu me contemples. Et tu larmoies. Arrête, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Cette vue m'est insupportable. Je souffre. Je ne veux qu'une chose, mourir avec toi, et rester à tes côtés… pour l'éternité. Ta main, tu la mets sur ton cœur. Tu as l'air heureuse… Tu entrouvres tes deux lèvres…

« Moi aussi, Sena, moi aussi… »

Et tu t'en vas. Sans moi. Et moi, je hurle mon désespoir, ma tristesse. Je n'ai que ça à faire. Je te serre contre moi, rien à faire, tu m'as quittée. Mon âme saigne. Tout est vide. La Terre ne tourne plus sur elle-même. Les étoiles ne brillent plus dans le ciel… Le monde est fade. Le temps s'est arrêté.

_Suzuna et moi, nous étions assis à l'ombre d'un oranger en fleur, devant une magnifique rivière, dont le doux son nous parvenait aux oreilles, et nous apparaissait comme la plus douce des musiques. Les oiseux chantaient, les rayons du soleil dansaient et éclairaient de leur douce lumière ta peau blanche, pareille à celle d'un ange. Tes yeux violets pétillaient de joie, et moi je gravais à jamais dans ma mémoire ce moment que nous passions ensemble. Et rien ne compte plus à mes yeux. Tu m'avais préparé un bon pique-nique. Et je savourais, plein d'envie, tes bons petits plats que tu avais faits toi-même._

_Tu te tiens face à moi, toute fière. Toute contente, j'adore quand tu souries. Et je vois dans tes mains, un joli petit paquet. Tu me le tends, et je le prends, impatient de savoir ce que c'est. Plus que tout, j'étais heureux. Heureux que tu penses à moi._

_« Joyeux anniversaire Sena ! Me souhaitas-tu._

_-Tu t'en es souvenue ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Je n'allais pas oublier un jour aussi important, me répondis-tu, en me faisant un clin d'œil. »_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Tu le remarques et tu passes le dos de ta main sur mon front, comme tu l'aurais fait à un enfant qui a de la fièvre. J'ai chaud très chaud, et je m'empourpre plus qu'auparavant. Ce contact, j'aurais voulu qu'il se prolonge. Cette sensation, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit éternelle. Hélas, cela n'a pas duré ! Touche-moi ! Emmené-moi au paradis. Reviens. Je me concentre sur ta délicate attention. Je défais soigneusement le ruban d'or. J'enlève le papier vert qui enveloppe mon cadeau, pour dévoiler un joli coffret. J'ouvre avec lenteur et excitation cette belle boite. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise._ _C'est une pure merveille ! Je sors une splendide chaînette d'or. Et je l'attache à mon cou._

_« C'est un très joli cadeau, merci, te dis-je, avec gratitude. »_

Tu es là. Je suis là. Je me tiens devant toi. Je te parle, je te dis des choses, je te raconte ce qui s'est passé. Tu m'entends, mais tu ne peux me répondre. Je dépose sur la pierre qui nous sépare un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur. Et j'y laisse une petite larme. Sache une chose, Suzuna, tu es mon premier amour, et tu resteras la seule. Jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et je sais que depuis le ciel tu veilleras sur moi. C'est cette pensée qui m'aide à avancer tu sais. Au moins, tu es partie en ayant pris conscience à quel point je tenais à toi. Ces trois petits mots, c'est à toi que je les ai réservés. Et à toi seule. Je t'aime. Et ce sera toujours ainsi. Le vent se lève, les pétales des fleurs d'oranger s'envolent et se dispersent. La douce brise caresse ma joue. Et je me retourne, je m'en vais. Je reviendrai. Je te le promets. Je ne te laisserai pas seule. C'est tout ce que je peux faire à présent. Je te donnerai des nouvelles de nos amis, pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Adieu.

« _Je t'aime Sena, de tout mon cœur. »_

Une larme. Et plus rien.


End file.
